Hope Without A Cause
Hope Without A Cause ''(commonly abbreviated to ''HWAC) is a 2016 life simulation game for the Wii U. The game was developed by Amuza and published by Nintendo. The game is heavily inspired by the TV series and book Orange Is The New Black. The two are about the lives of inmates at a prison, and follow their stories throughout their sentence. The game allows players to take control of the lives of twelve different characters who all have set paths which can be largely altered based on the actions of the player. The game is set in Morlano Prison. The game was released on January 4 in Japan, Europe and Australia and on January 5 in USA. It was released on the first Monday of the year in each region. Gameplay Hope Without A Cause ''plays very similar to other life simulation games, in which the player acts like a god and controls their characters moves from above. The player can click on objects to bring up a small menu with many different interactions they can make with that object. Unlike other life simulation games, the player will have an actual end goal in the game which is different depending on which character they pick. The player can either help the character get to their end goal by performing certain actions or completely demolish their goal and change their life by doing other actions. Many different mechanics can be found in the game, with most of them being related to the facilities within the prison. For example, players can set up meetings with their family and friends at the Visitor's Centre, perform prays at the Chapel or work on their artistic skills at the Gallery. There is small portion of customization able in the game. Players are able to decorate their cells with pieces of memorabilia from home. Certain pieces of decoration may affect relationships with other inmates, especially the players cellmate. Stats Your character will have different stats based on their needs and wants which will need to be taken care of to keep your character alive and happy. On top of this your character will have goals which can either be followed to get their default story, or you can write your own goals, neglect them or completely break them to change the story your character will have. An extra mechanic in the game is also Miracles and Favors. Miracles can reverse an action recently performed, and Favors are actions that you can get other characters to do for you provided you do something back for them. Relationships Relationships are a key aspect of the game. Some characters will have good and bad chemistry with other characters and in Morlano Prison, building friendships is important to get things you want and stay alive. Characters will be more likely to do favors for you if you have a better relationship, and friends will also protect you from bad situations Love relationships can also be played out between inmates or even with some officers. Love relationships can also change your characters story depending on the partner you choose. Character Mechanics Some characters have special character-specific mechanics that will relate to the characters story and help progress the story they are playing out. Below is a list of character specific mechanics within the game; *Ema Maple: Ema has to protect Belfast from being killed by the white clique by hiding him and persuading the white clique not to kill him. *Momma C: Momma C is holding a lot of information about every other inmate in Morlano. She must keep her secrets to herself without accidentally spilling them to someone. *Tahilla Herd: Tahilla can snoop around the prison and access unauthorized areas to the inmates. In these areas she can't get caught or her mission will be revealed. While snooping around she can steal things and afterwards write in her diary what's really going on in the prison. *Tristan Galahgez: Players take control of Tristan's contraband trade when playing as him. It is similar to running a business where the player will have to source the items, find a way to ship them into Morlano and sell them. *Ezra Hemph: Ezra is appealing his case to leave prison early, and the player will go through this process and have to form a case for a court. *Jai Apalo: The player will try to convince the warden to process her to the women's section and sneak between the sections on some days. *Ripley Monash: As a guard, Ripley's gameplay is vastly different from the rest of the playable characters. He will partake in guard duties rather then what they inmates do. Events Morlano Prison holds many different events across the year for the inmates to get involved in, the biggest being Mother's Day and Father's Day where limitations are dropped for many inmates to spend time with families. Events don't contribute or affect the players story outcome however, and just serve as a day with special celebrations held. Play Styles Their are two different play styles within the game; god and third-person view. In God mode, players watch the world from above and can see everything when they want to. They can click on objects to interact with them and this mode works similar to other life simulation games. In third-person view, the camera is fixed behind your character and you control them around Morlano Prison. To interact with things you have to move your character to the objects you want to interact with. Story Each character as their own default story which can be followed by completing goals that they have, or can be completely rewritten by selecting actions the character might not normally do. Modes Sentence Sentence Mode is the main mode of the game. In Sentence, players select one of the twelve playable characters and act as them during gameplay, taking control of all their actions inside the prison. A storyline for the character is largely developed and is the main point of Sentence Mode. Unlike other modes, Sentence relies largely on building relationships inside prison and what the player does inside the prison affecting their characters outcome. Incarceration Incarceration Mode is essentially the free play mode of the game. In Incarceration, players create their own character to be sentenced to Morlano Prison and play however they wish to. There is not set story or path and everything is entirely up to the player. All other characters do not follow their base storylines formed in Sentence Mode. Jailbreak Jailbreak Mode is the game's multiplayer mode. The game needs at least two players, but can support up to eight players on a single console, with up to twelve players via online. In Jailbreak Mode, there are two teams, Guards and Inmates. The game centers around a group of inmates attempting to escape from randomly generated prisons. The inmates win if they all escape the prison, and subsequently the guards win if they lock up all the inmates or the time runs out. Archives Archives is the game's options and records mode. Players can view records for games they've played through, such as how many times they've played as a character and see their life story that played out during that playthrough. The player also can change numerous options here. Characters Female Male NPC'S *''Perry Monaco: The warden of Morlano Prison, Perry is quite corrupted and takes funding for the prison for herself and has romantic relationships with the inmates. She tries to cover up her dirt though as she thinks their might be a snitch. *''Harris Gorne: An officer at Morlano Prison, Harris is very professional and uptight about his job, writing shots for minor offences and being strict with the inmates. He believes that one of the inmates is snooping around where they shouldn't be. *''Olive Detter: ''One of the girls from the white clique, Olive becomes quite attached to Ema and very interested in the story between her and Belfast. Olive is the one who insinuates the bet to kill Belfast. *''Chexin: ''One of the girls from the white clique, Chexin is loud and outrageous, with her words echoing throughout the entire prison she's that loud. She becomes tangled in the bet between the white clique to kill Belfast. *''Aubury Hall: ''One of the girls from the white clique, Aubury is full of words of wisdom yet seems to always get caught up in the moment and her actions usually come before thought in these moments. She is in the bet between the white clique to kill Belfast. *''Justice Felippe: ''A hispanic inmate who goes about her way never really noticed by anyone. When Mariana Moretza asks her to stage a bathroom brawl, she willingly agrees hoping that people might finally notice her after the incident. *''Felix Noble: ''Part of Tristan's contraband business, he doesn't give much care for whatever happens, he just wants other peoples things they trade. *''Yelland: ''Part of Tristan's contraband business, he is a real businessman outside of prison so he knows what the right and wrong decisions are. *''Joan Porters: Joan is a popular reporter at one of the countries biggest newspaper organizations. Joan gets in touch with Ezra Hemph after thinking he was wrongfully accused and wanting to write an article to help clear his name. Afterwards Joan writes an article for another inmate, Jai Apalo about life as a transgendered inmate and the difficulties that has. *''Axel Moretza: ''Mariana's husband and Yolanda's dad, Axel stays close to his brother, Luis. He is a loud, tough macho man that Fenti shortly becomes friends with. *''Luis Moretza: ''Luis is part of the Moretza family, tied by being Axel's brother. He is a loud, tough macho man that Fenti shortly becomes friends with. Facilities Facilities are the areas of Morlano where prisoners can go and do special activites that relate to the specific facility. Some are already within the prison at the start but some will have to be unlocked. To unlock facilities, the player will have to visit the warden and persuade her into purchasing the facility, whether it be by simple persuasion or creating a prison petition and convincing inmates to sign it. With the tight budget that Morlano Prison has it may require multiple persuasion or a high quality speech. Below is a list of the facilities in the game; Unlockable Jobs There are numerous jobs that inmates can partake in around the prison ranging from gardening to the electrical around the prison. From doing their jobs, inmates earn money which can be spent on things at the prison commissary such as make-up, food etc. Amiibo Scanning Amiibo to the game will create a new prison to play in, one that would fit into the world the Amiibo comes from. For example, scanning the Mario amiibo will make the prison and it's surrounding area look like it's within the Mushroom Kingdom. Below is the list of compatible Amiibo; Trivia *Some characters share resemblances to characters from Orange Is The New Black. Characters such as Ema Maple being the counterpart to Piper Chapman from the TV series. *In Amiibo prison, there are many hidden secrets and nods to the series that the prison originates from, rather than just being an asthetic change. *The game was originally planned to only have one mode, but a multiplayer mode was added later into development. *The game's name is a reference to the 1955 film, Rebel Without A Cause. Category:Original Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Simulation Games Category:2015 Category:Hope Without A Cause